Barbecue rotisseries have been developed for rotating barbeque skewers. One barbecue rotisserie utilizes external moving components which can undesirably contact an operator. Another barbecue rotisserie utilizes internal moving components that are undesirably centrally located in a cooking region.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved cooking assembly that minimizes and/or reduces the above-mentioned deficiencies.